K-ONSONA!
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Missing cases break out in the city, and two personnel of Houkago Tea Time is missing at the same time. As the two brunette lost in daze, they were forced to learn the truth. Is that the right answer, or...?—remake from "K-ONSONA"


**Disclaimer. **I don't even own any of K-ON amazing character, and I don't own any of Persona series characters and other resources, I only own the story idea

**A/N. **So, uhh. We meet again, readers! As you can see, this crossover began two years ago, but I decided to remake it and added many things. And FYI, this is a **K-On **and **Persona series** crossover, so don't read if you don't like! Well, stay tuned!

**Warning. **This is an unbeta-ed version, sorry for the grammar mistakes and the likes.

* * *

**K-ONSONA!**  
2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**Perspective 01** - **Beginning**

There were 2 sofas in the mysterious room. One in which she was seated and another with two strangers she knew she had never met before because of their interesting and eccentric looks. But, she didn't even remember how or why she was in the bright blue room.

To be precise, it looked like a room with various velvet-colored tea set and desk beside the main table that's in front of her—resembled to a modern tea and cake shop with all of the utensils are blue-colored. The background was an enormous translucent blue door with few ornaments that looked like a lead to another place. The girl is eager to lift the cup and try the cake, but a voice stopped her to do so.

_"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear guest."_

The silhouette of an old man with long nose is now visible to her, there also a young elegant woman sat beside his side, holding that-what-kind of thick book. The old man smiles when he sees her eyes, her brown eyes—which is filled with confusion.

"My name is Igor. I'm delighted to be your acquaintance."

She didn't have much to say to the stranger, she wasn't brave enough to actually speak to him—whom seemed quite chatty.

"Let me know your name, young lady," that old man—Igor smiled as a welcoming greet.

At first, she was speechless. She is stunned by the owner (well, maybe) of this 'silent café'. She is alone, there is no more desk or chairs beside her and there are only three people present; her as the guest and the old man with his faithful servant who stood beside him.

"I—I am Hirasawa Yui," the girl finally got her voice. "What is this place…Igor-jiisan?"

Igor flinched when heard that he is called by the honorifics, while the person standing beside him only can held her chuckle.

"This is…a place between mind and matter," Igor explained. "I summoned you through your dream,"

"Where's Ui? Why am I not in my comfy bed? This is just a dream?" Yui blurted out in panic.

Igor chuckled by Yui's reaction, "Easy, young lady, you'll understand it as we explain,"

Yui grinned, she don't even know what Igor meant. His words were too high for airhead like her, it's just like when Nodoka scolded her while they're having a study group. Yui accidentally dropped everyone's cake and got scolded by everyone for an hour or so, at that time Yui couldn't help but grinned—and near cried at the same time—as Ui helped her cleaning the mess.

"Please, if you would…" Igor opened a book that's placed on the table. "You'll be our guest for now on,"

Yui didn't remember that she's saw the book was there. With no insist, Yui write her name in that book with a black pen available in there. Maybe Igor took it out without some kind of trick when she's not looking below? It really amazed Yui somehow.

"Time marches on your world, we shouldn't keep you here any longer…"

The airhead felt that her vision is comes to a blur.

"Until then, farewell…"

x x x

"…_ui…"_

"Yui, wake up! There's a cake!"

Automatically, Yui stood up from her sleeping place—only to found her empty classroom and her band leader, Tainaka Ritsu, who seemed to tease her to make her wakes up.

"The school is already over, sleepyhead!" Ritsu's fist knocked Yui's head. "Lucky you, seems Sawa-chan not caught you while you're sleeping in last homeroom!"

"Where's Mio-chan and Mugi-chan, Ricchan?" asks Yui as she wipes her eyes.

"They don't come to school since last week, you forgot?" Ritsu sighed. "As for Mio, she catch a bad cold so she tells me she's going to hospital yesterday and today, and I don't know about Mugi,"

"…Why don't we call her?" came that idea to Yui's brain.

"I already tried her phone line, but…she didn't pick it up, even for her home line." Ritsu grinned. "So it's only left two of us today,"

"Huh? What about Azu-nyan?"

"She's studying today with Jun and Ui, they were here minutes ago, and you're still sleeping sooo peacefully that even those three didn't want to bother you out,"

Yui smiled innocently, and Ritsu sighed once again.

"I don't know but…it seems that many students have been called of sick in last two weeks, I wonder what happened," Ritsu continued.

"Maybe because this spring is cold like winter does, Ricchan?"

"Perhaps so," the brunette paused. "Okay, what're we gonna do today? Just go out to the clubroom to feed Ton-chan and then go home?"

"Ehh? What about we going out—"

"Sorry, my allowance for this month is already empty." Ritsu quickly cut the conversation, Yui tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay, captain!" Yui seems a little bored. "Let's see Ton-chan!"

As they walked from class to the clubroom, they continue to chat almost about anything. The school is already near-empty, what only left is club activities at this hour. When they about to descend to the stairs on the way to the clubroom, they found something else lies beyond the stairs.

"Huh, what's that?" Ritsu paced her step to upstairs. There, she found a school bag without any name on it.

Yui followed her, "I think someone dropped this while walked from here,"

"From our clubroom?" said Ritsu, comprehended. "Strange, there's no one except us today, right?"

Yui picked the bag and entered the clubroom. Ritsu eyed the surrounding, only to find there's no one in the clubroom before them.

"I miss Mugi-chan's tea!" Yui slumps on the blue sofa of the clubroom, looking at Ritsu's way.

"Well, I miss our practice more than that." The club president sighed as she stood in front of her unoccupied drum set. "It's not funny to practice only with drum and single guitar."

Heavy silence fills the air.

"Ricchan, umm…" Yui called for her friend. "You know about _The Lost_?"

Ritsu turned from her drum set to sofa, "Oh, those zombies they show on TV? Yeah, it is creepy, isn't it? First you lost, and when you get back home, you becomes like that?" she cockily comments. "It must be hoax."

"But Ricchan, everyone in class says that it is real…"

"Uhh, dunno about that." Ritsu grinned. "Make sure you don't get one, yeah? I don't want to have a zombie guitarist who sang Fuwa Fuwa Time!"

Both of them laughed hard. The mood seems to be improved. However, Ritsu then notice about the bag that they found earlier still left untouched.

"Hey, about the bag…" the brunette pointed at the bag Yui holding. "Don't you think it is suspicious?"

"Don't tell me, it's a bomb!" said Yui, half-shrieked.

"You watched too much terrorist movie! It's just a schoolbag."

Ritsu picked up the bag and checked inside, she only find ordinary school books, pencil case, and out of ordinary that spark the amber eyes.

A gun—a silver, shining, yet delicate gun is hidden behind those books. A word S.E.E.S is printed neatly across the gun.

"Ri-Ricchan! I-I'm right! This is a terrorist bag!"

"Sssh, knock it off, Yui! Don't make too much noise," Ritsu tried not to panic. "But…yeah, this is really a gun…but there's no bullet in it, there's no bullets inside the bag, too."

Ritsu even took out all the content of the bag, and she found no bullets in it. She then returns everything in proper position, but the tomboyish girl keeps the gun on her hold.

"Let's turn this bag to teacher room." Yui suggested.

"You're right…but we'll keep the gun," Ritsu shoved the gun to her blazer pocket.

"W-Why, Ricchan?"

"I think it's for best, we must erase the suspicion if we turn this bag to teacher room." Ritsu whispered. "We don't want to have more problem, right?"

They both nodded in agreement, and they decide to turn the bag to the teacher in teacher room. Unfortunately, there's sign on the door that the teachers are in meeting, so the two remained member of the Light Music Club then return their clubroom and decide to give the bag later, but their pace stopped abruptly when they overhear a conversation as they passed back the teacher room.

"_So, that already marks five people missing…"_

"Hmm…?" Ritsu continued to hear the conversation with Yui tailed behind her.

Seems the conversation now is quite heated one, about missing students. It has been talk in town that many people counted as missing these following months, and yet the case is far from solved. The people whom missing were returned home after some while, however, they lost their minds—and still unknown what caused the lost minds.

The rumors still sounds vague, but the cases rise over the time and filled the media.

"_I wonder where they went, that makes me worried, even some parents already blame school for this…"_

"_Total of two students from your class, Yamanaka-sensei?"_

"_Y-yes… They're…Kotobuki and…Akiyama,"_

Both of their eyes widened in shock, their mouths agape. **"WHAT…?"**

Ritsu bumped into the room, and some teacher nearly jumped because of it. Even Yamanaka Sawako, their homeroom and their club advisor seems to be in shock.

"D-Did we hear that right…?" Ritsu can't control her emotion. "Mio and Mugi are…missing?"

"Ta, Tainaka-san, you should knock before entering…" Sawako seems agitated. "A-And yes…they both missing…"

"Why are you didn't tell us, sensei!" Ritsu slammed Sawako's desk.

"Calm down, Ricchan!" Yui tried to calm her down, and it won't work, Ritsu is completely raged.

"I, uh, I didn't mean it…it is confidential…after all…"

"Grh… how long they have been missing, then?" The amber-eyed girl is still deep in her anger.

"Kotobuki-san is…already five days…and Akiyama-san is…already two days,"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ritsu comprehended. "THEY MIGHT'VE KIDNAPPED AND DIED OR—!"

"Ri-Ricchan!"

"I—I'm sorry…"

The club leader then got out from the room and runs back to the clubroom, tears made her way along the road. Yui can only follow her, and Sawako seems at loss of words. Ritsu slams the club door and buried her face to the table as she sits on her usual chair.

"Damn…" Ritsu contemplated between her sobs. "Why…why Mugi…a-and why Mio?"

"Ricchan…" Yui soothe her softly, even she's crying, though.

"She didn't know how we felt…missing two friends in the same time…"

"We also don't know where they went…" Yui paused. "And Ricchan said that they're unreachable by phone…"

"If only…we can do something…"

Weird feelings suddenly swells around them, a very weird, yet an uncomfortable feelings.

"W-What's—" Ritsu blinked in surprise. "Hey, something's not right."

"I, I don't know Ricchan…"

Ritsu then looked everywhere, but there's nothing to found. They two get out from the room again, and realized that everything is empty; the hall, the classrooms, and even the teacher room, are empty.

"Where's everyone?" Yui seems mazed. "Are they already going out?"

"No, there's still some teacher's cars and student's bicycle parked outside…" Ritsu is peeked the teacher room window. "Maybe we're just daydreaming? A…About the whole stuff?"

"Maybe you're right, Ricchan!" Yui nodded. "Let's go back to the clubroom to pick our bag and go home~"

"N-Nice idea, Yui!"

**+ Dark Sakuragaoka High - Clubroom**

They returned to the clubroom, but as they eyes wander to see in that see-through door, they saw a silhouette inside the room—made their eyes widen in shock. Ritsu then forcefully enter the room. To be precise, there are two silhouettes. One of them is Sakuragaoka student whom they two never seen before—with a same necktie color as Azusa does, and the other silhouette is…

"W—Wha…? Two Ricchans?" Yui seems mazed, while Ritsu is shocked.

Yes, it's Ritsu, but indeed a different Ritsu from the one Yui knows in her eyes. The other girl seemed to be cradled up in the corner and feels so relieved when Ritsu and Yui enter the room. The girl has brown-twin pigtails and her face is a bit flustered because of exhaustion.

"T-Thank goodness!" she shouted. "D-Did you guys happen to see my bag? I think I left it here when I hide from _them_."

"So **THAT** gun is yours!" Ritsu barely shouted—showed the gun from her blazer pocket. "And, who's this? You know her?"

Ritsu pointed at the one person…yeah, very similar to her—which is there, standing emotionless and blank.

"T-That's a sha—"

"_Shut up, you don't even know a thing." _The other Ritsu spoke.

"Whoa! And it really talks like Ricchan usually does!" Yui seems amazed.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you…uh…we have same faces?"

"_I am you, coward." _There comes a harsh reply. _"We're same, because I'm Ritsu,"_

"You don't make any sense, copycat!" Ritsu mocked the other her. "No one…any heartless like you…will match me,"

"_Me? I'm heartless? It seems you must say that to yourself," _She laughs. _"You don't show any of your pure heart, even to your friends,"_

"What—"

"_You said you want to do something, aren't you? But you're just too coward to do it!" _she cried. _"Your happy-go-lucky attitude is no mere a mask… to hide your cowardice, eh? To show that you're brave, huh? To show that you're dependable, you're so lame,"_

"S-SHUT UP! DON'T BLAME ME!" Ritsu shrieked. "YOU'RE NOT ME!"

Suddenly, the entire building start to crumble, the 'Ritsu' evolved to something…big. It looks…well, it wears a mask that resemble to Ritsu's face, with such a huge body with that kind of what not tentacles-like-hand spreading and that body engulfs with flames in between. Yui seemed to be paralyzed at the moment for unknown reason, while Ritsu is collapsed flatly to the floor. The gun which the brunette keeps is lying on the floor.

Yui still stood there, stared on her foot as she felt like nothing's happened.

She felt like she hears some kind of bell inside her mind, and…

"Se—Senpai! Watch out! It's going to attack!"

The girl stood up, she rescues paralyzed Yui—which is targeted by that kind of monster. Flame is made its way to the girl right arm.

"Wh—What are you doing?" Yui snapped. "Y-Your arm is—"

"It is okay senpai…those shadows… are always this dangerous," The girl blinked her eyes. "If only… I can reach that gun…"

"Gun…what is that gun for? Can I fight back that thing with the gun?" Yui cheerfully picked the gun that happened to be beside her feet.

"N-No please don't—ngh…" she suffered from her wound and backed away.

Yui seemed to know what to do, she don't took the gun forward to her enemies, instead, she put the gun on her forehead—like committing a suicide. Her hands a bit shaky, but she kept holding the gun and ready to pull the trigger out.

"Per…so…na…" she whispered.

_BANG!_

_CRASH!_

Blue light warps around her, as a figure showed up behind her. A leaf-like mist figure that gathered a form stood charismatically heard her call.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou…" _the figure announced. _"Hitokoto-nushi, is on your serve…"_

Without further warning, Yui headed through in front of the monster with her Persona.

"Ricchan, I'll rescue you!"

The monster only groans in dissatisfaction. Yui don't know where she got all of that bravery, she's now standing on her own two feet, and only using a long stick—she got that from the crash in other side of clubroom—as her weapon.

"_I am the shadow, the true self," _said the monster. _"You don't know anything about me, stand aside!"_

"Umm…how to fight again?" said Yui, Nanako a bit sweat dropped at the sight.

"J-Just like when you call your Persona, s-senpai! P-Put the evoker to your head and shoot it—"Nanako coed while crouching aside. "If t-that sh-shadow attacked then dodge it! T-The Persona is right in your command!"

"Like this?" Yui pointed the gun to her temple again, "Hitokoto-nushi, Garu!"

Another banging sound followed, she summoned her Persona—Hitokoto-nushi—again. He now striked a small wind skill, and hit the shadow completely and seems the shadow is knocked down. But alas, after quick-time passed, the shadow is ready for the counterattack.

"_Get lost!"_

The shadow casted more fire than first time, Yui tried to dodge it quickly, but she got hit on her cheek.

"Hitokoto-nushi, Cleave!" yet she commanded, driving the shadow to the right, it's not over yet.

"_Take this, bastard!" _the shadows casted fire again, fortunately, Yui dodged it.

"It's all over, Garu…!"

"_NOOOO…!"_

x x x

_SWOOSH…_

Ritsu's shadow is disappeared like a fog, once it dispersed, Ritsu gained consciousness as well—that makes Yui more relieved. The airhead brunette then helps the girl which called her senpai by tied her handkerchief on the girl burned arm.

"Uhh…what was happened…" the tomboyish girl looked around. "Huh…?"

The figure, the other 'her' still stood up in front of her. It only stares blankly and even not says any words.

"Ricchan… don't you want to accept her?" Yui patted on the drummer shoulder. "She's…she's irreplaceable part of your life, right? That's why she looked like you? And…she looked lonely,"

Somehow, Yui words make sense. Ritsu tried to stand up with Yui's help and talks to her shadow.

"Sorry I…blame everything at you," Ritsu looks so apologetic. "It's just I'm…at lost, because I…, no, we lost Mugi…especially for Mio,"

The shadow figure of her didn't even response.

"Yui is right…you're me after all…" Ritsu sighed. "I'm really sorry and…thanks for reminding me for those words…"

The shadow figure nodded with a smile of satisfactory, the figure slowly disappeared in light, only a feeling that left.

Ritsu already overcome her shadows and awakened her true desire, her Persona.

"So, back to the point…" the band leader pointed at the unknown girl. "Who are you, what the hell is this place and what the heck with that gun-thing?"

"Err, too much question!" the girl feels uncomfortable.

"Just answer it! I hate to wait~"

"Fine senpai, I'll answer it…" the girl sighed at discontent.

"I'm your kouhai who has been transferred two days ago, my name is Doujima Nanako. This is a time called _Remnant Time. _This place is filled with being called _Shadows, _which can only be defeated by using _Personas. _That gun is a helpful equipment to summon Persona, called _Evoker_." The girl paused. "You got me so far?"

It seems need some minutes for those two airheads for registering info to their minds, but Ritsu insisted her to keep going.

"How we get back to the real world?" asks Yui.

"Let's go outside, we have to meet The Messenger."

x x x

**+ Dark Sakuragaoka High – School Ground**

As they arrived at the school ground, they saw someone standing in front of the school fountain, waiting for them. It is unknown who the person is because its dark coat that covered its face. Nanako approached the figure while the other two stayed behind her.

"I am finished with my business for now, Messenger." She stated clearly.

"Very well. Thank you for your patronage, retribution girl." The said Messenger raised its hand. "Farewell, sons of man."

After The Messenger said those words, both Ritsu and Yui finally heardfilled with noise of students that have an afterschool club, such as track club and lacrosse club. Ritsu's lips curled in relieve, as well as Yui's.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. I'll come again to this place after school." Nanako clutched her head. "Besides, I think you'll be more tired to hear the details…"

"And I think we need to rescue two people in that Time," Ritsu muttered. "It feels like, they're there. There's no other place where they'll went,"

"…Understood, _senpai_." Nanako nodded. "I'll bring Evokers for you tomorrow too."

"Oh yeah, Nanako-chan, about your bag…we leave it on the teacher room,"

Silence prevails.

"I forgot about that!" the twin-pigtail girl gaped. "…Umm, can someone accompany me there? I-I'm still nervous,"

"Count me in, I need to apologize to Sawa-chan—I mean, my teacher," Ritsu smiled again. "So Yui, are you okay by going home on your own?"

"Don't worry about me, captain!" Yui mimicked a sub-commander. "But…I think I'll go with you guys, I need to find a plaster to wrap this burned stain~ I don't want to make Ui worried,"

"Okay then, let's go, Dojima-chan, Yui-chan~!"

x x x

**+ Hirasawa Family Home**

As Yui arrived to her home, three figures greeted her. She knew that the three of her kouhai might be here because they told her that they'll study at Ui's place.

"Welcome back, neechan!"

"Oh, Yui-senpai, welcome home—"

"Hello, senpai."

Yes, as follows, First there is Hirasawa Ui, her beloved sister as well as—umm, her caretaker. Nakano Azusa, her little kouhai which is from the same light music club whom Yui likes to hug and Suzuki Jun, a player from Jazz Club whom befriended the other two is sitting neatly near the table. There are some books and cookies on the table.

"A-zu-nyan~" Yui hugged Azusa, while Ui and Jun just giggled at their behavior.

"Anyways, you look pretty tired, senpai. What happened?" Azusa asked out of curiosity, Yui almost jumped. "You can have our cookies, as well as some milk."

"Thanks Azu-nyan~" Yui tried to hide everything she could.

Of course, about that Persona thing, the way she battles and that she risks her life on that. She think that she'll be slashed on the spot if she spilled it out to her three innocent kouhai.

"_Oneechan_, why is there a cut on your cheek?" Ui pointed directly to the plaster that covered Yui's wound.

"Ricchan accidentally scratched my cheek earlier," a complete innocent lie. "These cookies are good! Are [these] handmade?"

"Yeah, we just made them earlier." Jun added. "And we also helped Ui cooks for dinner,"

"That reminds me, what's dinner tonight, Ui?"

"I think it was curry rice?" Ui said to herself a finger to her chin while looking up.

Yui grinned happily, "Yay! Let's eat!"

"Senpai, it's not past the dinner time yet and please, stop hugging me!"

The night ended peacefully and the three, they already forgot about the scratch on Yui's face. They just talked mostly random things. After the dinner feast, both Jun and Azusa walked home, and shortly after helping Ui wash the dishes, Yui fell asleep straight after her head reached her pillows.

But to her surprise, she awoke in Velvet Room. The interiors were still the same, same cakes and same tea set. She gazed at the sofa; Igor still sat there with the woman—who appears to be his assistant.

"Hello there, young lady." Igor greeted her. "Seems you already awakened to the power…"

"You mean Persona, Igor-jiisan?"

"Indeed," Igor smiled vigorously. "Persona is a manifestation of your psyche. A mask that has gone through many hardships of your life,"

"…Psyche…?" Yui repeated.

"It takes time to understand," he smiled again—eerily. "Your ability is unique; it's the number zero."

"Zero? So am I that useless?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Igor quickly interrupted. "Zero may mean nothing, but can be filled with infinite possibilities. For example, if you add 1, your power will be 1, and 2, and 3, and so on, regarding the number you add. And, it requires my help to do so,"

Yui nodded—but she understood nothing.

"Please hold onto this," Igor handed a blue key to her. "From now on forth, you are our guest, and you come here on your own."

For the first time, his assistant finally talked. "I'm Margaret. I, too, will help you in your journey." She paused. "I presume you'll be able to find the truth you seek for yourself."

Yui couldn't help but only grinned at every word that they said to her. "Sorry, umm, I don't really understand all of this~"

"You'll see it for yourself in your journey," Margaret continued, she smiled warmly.

"Remember, the power of bonds will always be your strength," said Igor again, reminded the airhead. "Until then, farewell,"

x x x

The brand new day has started; the school feels like it went out quickly—every incident that happened yesterday was like a gust of wind. Well, both Yui and Ritsu still gaze on the two empty seats on the homeroom of 3-2. They two still recorded as sick, but in fact, they're missing but no one knows where or when. Ritsu already made up with Sawako-sensei, but she still apologies every time she sees the two brunettes.

As promised yesterday Nanako, Ritsu and Yui gathered again in light music clubroom. Luckily, Azusa seems to be has an errand to run, so she didn't have to butt in to their secrets, for now.

"I'll explain it, but…" Nanako paused. "You two have to come with me to my home,"

"Huh? What for?" Ritsu asked.

"There's someone I need to introduce to, and we need to buy some equipment before going to the Remnant Time. And yeah, I need to fetch evokers for you too."

That explains it, so they three are going to go to Nanako's dorm. Nanako's dorm is…well, as she said, is one of those regular dorms that is located in town. But there's some difference in it, REALLY big difference. That place can't be called a 'dorm' by the two brunettes, perhaps because that place can be called as 'the most place that people avoid to go when they're in problem'.

**+ Police Station, Kichijoji**

"P-Police Station?" Yui gaped when she saw the board. "Ricchan, we're going to be jailed!"

Some thoughts crossed Yui and Ritsu's mind about Nanako's a criminal or something but she decided to shrug it off.

"You're hallucinating!" Ritsu slapped her head playfully. "But…yeah, who's the one you want to introduce? And… why it's in the Police Station?"

"It's my father colleague, and yeah, he's an officer in this area."

Nanako smiled as she opened the glass door, while the two brunettes started to sweat. The Police Station itself was empty at that time, they wonder why.

"Akihiko-senpai, I'm home!" Nanako shouted inside.

And there are was a silhouette of a tall man with silver hair coming from behind the counter. He was wearing a red-long sleeved shirt and holding a white suit. He doesn't wear any formal clothes or uniforms. He's just...plain, but he has a charismatic aura around him.

"Oh, welcome home, Nanako." He smiled wryly. "Who're these two? Are they the twos you're talking about yesterday?"

"Yeah, umm… senpai, this is Sanada Akihiko-san, he's an officer here and he was a Persona-user."

"…Wow!" Yui says in awe.

"Akihiko-senpai, these are Tainaka Ritsu-senpai and Hirasawa Yui-senpai,"

"Nice to meet you two," he gives a wry smile again.

_Thou art I, and I art thou_

_You have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Emperor Arcana_

(Was this the power of bonds that Igor told her?)

"So...What do you guys need here, some weapons?"

"Weapons...You sold weapons here, Akihiko-san?" Ritsu's eyes gleamed.

"Yeah, you can say it like that. I'll provide weapons for you all from now on." Aki giggled. "For today—as a welcome party, all weapons are free—but excluding those armors and other items, okay?"

Seemed that Yui and Ritsu's face are brighter than usual, they quickly darted off to those weapons that Akihiko talked about. There are some swords, as well as guns and even spears. Nanako can't help but hold her laugh when she saw her senpai's childish expression.

"I leave evokers on the back," Akihiko patted at Nanako's shoulder. "Take care. I'll be on computer."

"Senpai, wait a sec." Akihiko stopped abruptly on his pace and turned around.

Nanako took a deep breath. "I-Is this enough? I mean...well..."

"You're doing your best. I won't bother you out." came the short reply. "I'm searching about that too, so don't worry."

Nanako nodded in agreement and let his figure disappeared, then again she gazes intently at her senpais who seemed to enjoy their selves in the paradise of weaponry.

"Nanako-chan, am I really suited to use this sword?" Yui took out an Imitation Katana.

"I think it suits you well, senpai." Nanako commented. "And Tainaka-senpai; are you already choosing what kunai that should you bring? We're in hurry, remember?"

"O-Oh right, we need to rescue Mugi and Mio, right?" Ritsu packed the kunai she picked out. "Let's head back, shall we?"

When Ritsu stepped out the Police Station door, she accidentally bumped into a tall man. Ritsu is taken aback, but the man seemed to be okay. That man is wearing a beanie and a kind of warm sweater. He seemed to be back after shopping—considered by the belongings he brought in the plastic bag.

"...Sorry," his tone is quite harsh, but he helped Ritsu to stand up. "You guys okay? What're you guys doing here—oh...?"

He stopped when his eyes laid on Nanako.

"H-Hello, Shinjiro-senpai...What will you cooks for dinner today?"

Shinjiro noticed that the girl doesn't want to be preached in front of her seniors.

"Just wait and see," Shinji darted off the topic. "Then..., go. Sun is going to set soon if you're not hurry."

"Nana-chan, who's this man?" Yui bowed at him politely—looks like the man himself felt embarrassed.

"O-Oh, uhh, I'm a detective who works here. My name is Aragaki Shinjiro," he replied constantly. "Well, just go. I need to work at the dinner,"

The three then leaved the police station; and Shinji still stood up there in silent as her black eyes watch them leave. Sigh escaped from his lips as he thinks hard about something that popped into his mind when their figures disappeared from sight.

"She dragged anyone at this now? ...What a stupid brat," he sighed again. "Aki, why you allow her to—"

"It's her choice; _you know that_, Shinji." The silver-haired man showed himself from back of the computer.

He clutched his beanie. "Yeah, I know that, but…"

"You still can't accept it, huh? Well, me and Mitsuru, too…" Akihiko sighed as he rested his chin on his palms. "We can't do anything else, maybe if she really eager to, then she'll found him."

"Tch, what a troublesome…" Shinjiro murmured.

Aki looked to his own shoes, sighed again.

"Let's just see…for now."

x x x

"So, what else do you know about that so-called Remnant Time?" asks Ritsu as she sits on the club sofa.

Even when there's no Mugi around, Ritsu managed to make some simple green tea to please her guest. Well, nothing can compare Mugi's tea and cakes, after all. Nanako and Yui sat neatly on the usual chair and table—while Ritsu is taking notes and sit on sofa, they begin the talk show.

"Remnant Time..." Nanako inhaled a bit. "According to this town notes, Remnant Time is a time when everything freezes because of an eternal despair. However, the lights, water, even source of telecommunication is still available in that time. A person that's not Persona-user can't enter this time and will simply disappear. The source of this so-called-time is still unknown, and I assigned by Akihiko-san to pursue it."

"I see..." Ritsu wrote down what Nanako says on the notes in front of her.

"Any more question?"

"U-Umm...who's The Messenger, Nana-chan?" Yui raised her hand.

"…Sorry, I don't know the details, but..." Nanako paused. "It is the only way for us Persona-user to go through the Remnant Time entrance as Akihiko-senpai said, The Nameless Messenger."

"Was Akihiko-san a Persona-user, he's so impressive!" Ritsu yelled in awe.

"Y-Yeah, he was." Nanako smiled. "I don't know how powerful he was, besides, he's very dependable and he's a great man."

Nanako took a sip of her green tea and inhaled as relax, then she continued to talk about the problems.

"Any more question, senpai?" her eyes landed on Yui.

"Hmmm, why Evoker is shaped like gun and what's your Persona look like, Nana-chan?"

"I'll show you my Persona later, today I'll be providing backup with a help of radar—well, it's not my Persona-oriented skill to use radar but I can do it," Nanako continued. "Why Evoker is like gun? I don't know. I got it from Akihiko-senpai so he should know more than I am..."

"Okay, at least my unanswered question answered—err, no pun intended." Ritsu stood up. "Let's go to the Remnant Time now!"

"Are you ready too, senpai? I'll be outside school to contact The Messenger and providing backup, then."

"Yeah, I'm totally ready!"

As Nanako walked out of the clubroom after she got her senpais contact info, Ritsu and Yui waits there with equipments ready. It seemed that Ritsu is eager to talk about something so she patted Yui's back while getting ready with her own equipment.

"I think you should take the lead, Yui."

The airhead can't help but only gaped.

"I-I mean, you have Persona and saves me back then...you're like a hero!" Ritsu stuttered. "And your power is unique, nothing compared to me!"

The airhead still gaped, while the brunette sighed in discontent.

"So, I'm counting on you from now on, leader!" Ritsu offers a handshake. "I'll pay you with my cakes someday~"

"R-Ricchan, you're the one that m-must take leads, not me!" Yui rejected. "But I want the cake!"

"Aww, c'mon! Without you, I'm screwed!" Ritsu grinned. "Look who's talking! Then you're our leader!"

Ritsu forces the handshake and smiled cheerfully at the near-gloomy-Yui. It feels like suddenly an eerie sound snapped Yui's trance—again, alike when she's getting know Akihiko. She hears sounds from her mind, and a tarot card flashed in front of her, revealing the number 'XVI'.

_Thou art I, I art thou._

_Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Tower Arcana._

Ritsu pointed at the doorway. "Let's go, leader!"

"Ricchan, stop call me leader!"

"No way, accept it!"

"R-R-Ricchan, I can't!"

"You can!"

"I can't, no no no no!"

"_Stop arguing, you two!"_

An echoing sound stop them, they want to yell 'there's a ghost', but it seemed that sound is belong to Nanako—who said that she'll be providing support with radar. They stopped talking and got out of the clubroom—well, Yui still couldn't accept that she's the leader of the operation now.

When Nanako occupied the speaker of broadcast room anyway? Her voice echoed everywhere, besides, why she's resembled to Azusa's strictness to the airhead brunette?

The two decided to hurry outside.

_And on that afternoon forth, everything is changed. Because of the two that missing in last few days, the new kouhai, the Persona, and the contract that Yui signed in Velvet Room._

**To be continued.**

**\ /**

* * *

**i. K-ONSONA = PERSONA_USER**

01.** Hirasawa Yui**  
Weapon: Two-handed swords  
Evoker Style: Amada Ken's Style

**Persona: **Hitokoto-Nushi of the Fool Arcanum**  
**Weakness: Elec, Light  
Strong: Wind  
Skills: Garu, Cleave, Rakukaja  
Compedium Info: "Japanese god of words, thought to be the deification of echos.  
In the Kojiki, Emperor Yuraku's party supposedly encountered Hitokotonusi at Mt. Katsuragi.  
Said to proclaim good and bad in a single word. All words uttered by him come true."

02.** Tainaka Ritsu**  
Weapon of choice: Daggers  
Evoker Style: Shirato Jin's Style

**Persona: **Onmoraki of the Tower Arcanum**  
**Weaknesses: Ice  
Skills: Sonic Punch, Tarukaja, Sukukaja  
Compendium Info: "A Japanese bird that takes the form of a bird with the face of a man and a sickening chirp. It can also spit fire. It's true identity is a corpse that has not had a proper memorial service. It is said to appear before monks who neglect their duties."

03.** Doujima Nanako**  
**Persona: **?

* * *

**ii. K-ONSONA = SOCIAL_LINK**

XVI. Tower – Tainaka Ritsu

Houkago Tea Time's President, a playful and quite tomboy-ish girl.

XVII. Star – Akihiko Sanada

A police officer of Kichijoji, was a Persona-user. One of Nanako's guardian.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

Thanks for reading the first remade chapter! So, what do you think about the remade? Well, I repeat again about this, this is a K-On and Persona crossover, and I'll use mainly Persona 3 and Persona 4 character. And, why Yui wield the Wild Card? Not only because she is the main character, yeah :D

If you're wondering about the Personas, just Google it. And why Kichijoji?-I was thinking that K-On takes place somewhere in Tokyo and Kichijoji area popped up in my mind.

Difference of Wild Card in Persona is that Yui only adapt the Skills from the unlocked Arcana. For example as she unlocked Ritsu's S. Link, she'll get one skill to add to Hitokoto-nushi.

Well, I hope that you'd like the remake, stay tuned!


End file.
